Wait For Me
by lookthroughme
Summary: This story takes place a week after Santana told Brittany she loved her. Takes place after 2x15. One-Shot.


I made my way to my locker, giving everyone a death glare so they wouldn't even think of talking to me. I felt absolutely heartbroken, but most of all betrayed. Betrayed by my best friend. How could she do this to me? I finally get the guts to tell her how I feel and she just ditches me for wheels?

I thought this is what she wanted, for me to finally be honest with her and mostly myself. I really thought she felt the same way about me, but apparently not because she's still with _him._

I finally arrived at my locker and began to put in the combination. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Brittany approach me and lean up against the lockers. I turned around and stared at her for a few seconds, my face emotionless. I turned back to my locker and tried putting in my locker combo again.

"Hi," Brittany said just above a whisper. I could tell she was being a little hesitant with her words. She knew I was angry, considering how our conversation ended the other week.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked, not moving from where she stood. I made no move to look at her and still tried to put my locker combo in, but I couldn't seem to get the damn thing to open.

"We use to be really close, and I miss being your friend," she went on in a light voice.

Maybe you should have thought about that before you chose Artie over me. God, Brittany was so frustrating. On one hand, I was so angry at her but on the other hand I missed her like crazy. We hadn't spoken in a week. Brittany would try to talk to me, but every time she would, I would just glare at her and walk off. I couldn't let my guard down though. I wouldn't do that again with how everything happened last time I opened up about my feelings.

"Still waiting for the question," I mumbled, not bothering to look at her.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked, and at that I finally turned to look at her.

"Look I don't know, did you?" I asked shrugging my shoulders, "All I know is that you blew me off, to be with Stubbles McCripple Pants, its fine, it's your loss, because now I get the chance to write an awesome heterosexual song with Sam, that were gonna sing at Regionals," I said trying to sound like I didn't care that she chose him over me.

"Wait, you're still dating Sam," she said staring straight at me and tilting her head to the side. I turned away from her once again to try and open my damn locker.

"But you told me you were in love with me," she said barely above a whisper.

I turned to look at her and just said, "I honestly don't know what I was thinking," then turned back to my locker.

"Ugh, but can you stop staring at me? I can't remember my locker combo," I said frustrated at her distracting me.

"You know Santana, this is one of the reasons I decided not to break up with Artie for you," she said pushing herself off the lockers and taking a step closer to me.

I turned to the side and glared at her. What the hell was she talking about?

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked angrily.

"Did you really expect me to dump Artie the one time you decided to be honest with me about your feelings? I knew you would get scared again about opening up to me and then just throw it in my face like you did _just_ now. You're not ready to be with me Santana." She said shaking her head and turning to walk away from me. The hell she was going to walk away from me, I grabbed her arm and spun her around. The bell had rang about a minute ago and I knew we both needed to get to class, but I wanted to talk this out.

"Let go of me, I need to get to class," she said pulling her arm out of my grip.

"No, we need to talk," I said pulling her back over to the lockers. "What the hell did you expect me to do? Just be fine with you choosing Artie over me?" I said throwing my hands up into the air.

"I have nothing else to say Santana, I don't want to hear any more about how you wish you could take back what you said to me the other week," she said turning to walk away again.

"I never said that I wanted to take it back," I said shaking my head back and forth at her. When did I say that?

"You _just _said you honestly didn't know what you were thinking when you told me you loved me last week, did you just not? Does that not say that you regretted telling me?" she said slightly raising her voice. I looked around to see if anyone was listening to our conversation, and luckily everyone was just making their way to their first class.

I was about to say something back but she just sighed and turned around, walking down the hallway to her first class.

"Brittany," I called after her, but she didn't turn around. What the hell just happened?

"Ugh," I sighed out, turning around to my locker, quickly opening it and grabbing my binder. I slammed it shut and caught the attention of a few people passing by. I just glared at them and they immediately looked away, not wanting me to lash out at them.

I needed to talk to Brittany, but I wouldn't see her until lunch. Ugh, she would probably be there with wheels. Who the hell cares, I'll just drag her away from him and into an empty classroom to talk to her.

/

The lunch bell rang and I gathered my stuff as quickly as I could, making my way over to Brittany's classroom. I arrived at the door to her room and saw her packing her stuff up into her backpack. I waited impatiently at the door as she finally started making her way over to leave.

She looked up and stopped at the sight of me waiting for her. I couldn't tell at all what she was feeling at the moment. She slowly started moving again and walked up to me with her head down.

"We need to talk," I said as she was a few steps away from me.

"No, Artie's waiting for me at my locker," she said stepping to the side to try and pass me. I moved to the side as well, not letting her get through the doorway. I was standing in the entrance to the door and she was the last one coming out, so I didn't have to worry about blocking anyone else from leaving, well besides the teacher. I watched as the teacher grabbed her grade book and approached us at the door.

"Hello girls, excuse me," she said trying to get through the doorway.

"If you girls are looking for a room to study or something, you are more than welcome to stay in the classroom, I know you girls won't destroy the room or anything," she chuckled, smiling at the both of us.

I knew there was a reason this woman was my favorite teacher. I smiled at her and just nodded, "Thanks Mrs. Heller," and moved out of the doorway so she could pass. Brittany tried following her out but I gently shook my head back and forth and stopped her. I lifted both my arms to the front of her shoulders and pushed her back slowly.

"No, you're not going anywhere, we need to talk," I said, closing the door after we both stepped into the room.

"Santana I need to go, Artie is waiting for me," she said once again. I rolled my eyes and ignored her. I went back to the door to see if the doorknob was locked when I shut the door. I twisted the handle from the outside and it wouldn't turn. I smiled to myself, glad that no one would be able to come in and interrupt us. I closed the door shut, and turned around. Brittany was just standing there, holding her binder tightly against her chest.

I made my way over to her and then just drew a complete blank. What should I say to her? After about thirty seconds passed, Brittany let out a frustrated sigh.

"Santana, if you're not going to say anything then I'm leaving," she said taking a step forward, but I again put my hands up to her shoulders holding her there.

"Wait, I meant what I said last week Brittany, I just… you really hurt me Brittany, you have no idea how hard it was to tell you how I feel about you. When you said you weren't going to break up with Artie, I just… I got so upset. I mean, you were the one who encouraged me to talk about my feelings and when I finally open up to you, you don't want to be with me? I thought that's what you wanted," I said as tears came to my eyes, remembering that horrible day. I remember skipping the rest of my classes and just going home.

Thank God both my parents weren't home that day when I walked through the door. I knew my face was red from all the crying I did on the way home, and I did not want to explain to them what had happened. I had gone straight up to my room and fell onto my bed. My tears had immediately soaked into my pillow and I remember distinctly throwing it across the room because it smelled like Brittany.

"Santana, don't cry, please don't cry," Brittany said stepping closer to me and wrapping her arms around me tightly. I fell into her embrace and wrapped my arms tightly around her waist.

"Santana, you have to understand where I'm coming from. I tried for so long to get you to open up and be honest with me, but you did nothing but push me away. You finally pushed me away far enough into someone else's arms." She spoke softly, still hugging me tightly.

A sob escaped my throat because she was right. This was my fault, I had pushed Brittany away so many times that she finally just stopped trying, and moved on. I felt her grip on me get looser and I unwrapped my arms from around her waist and pulled back to look at her.

"Artie's a good guy Santana, he's nice to me, he loves me and he treats me well," Brittany said gently cupping my cheek, trying to get me to look at her.

I couldn't look up at her though, I couldn't look into her eyes. My shoulders shook slightly as more tears flowed out, falling to the ground.

"I want… I want to be with you," I said shakily, finally looking up and into her eyes.

"I want to be with you too," she said, as a tear fell down her cheek. I knew that I couldn't back down now, if I wanted Brittany then I needed to fight for her, like she did so many times with me.

"Then break up with Artie, please," I pleaded with her, taking her hands into my own and bringing them up to my lips, softly kissing them.

"I…I can't, I don't want to hurt him," she said stepping away from me, but I pulled her right back.

"You'd rather hurt me instead?" I asked looking up at her, my bottom lip trembling up and down.

"No, Santana. No, I'd never want to hurt you," she said shaking her head back and forth.

"Brittany, please" I said shakily bringing her hands up once again to my lips and kissing them softly.

"I…" Brittany started to say but turned away looking up, not wanting her tears to fall. I gently reached up with both my hands cupping her face and bringing it down to look at me.

We were at the back of the room, but I knew no one would be able to see us from the small window on the door. I reached up and pulled her down softly, bringing her lips down to mine, and capturing them in a kiss we both needed. Our lips pressed together softly, and I could taste the saltiness from her tears that had cascaded down her face. I knew she could probably taste my tears as well, but neither of us pulled apart.

I brought my arms up and wrapped them around her neck, pulling her body into mine. She wrapped her arms around my waist and leaned down slightly tilting her head to deepen our kiss. The feel of Brittany's lips on mine felt amazing. We had never gone this long without sharing a kiss, it had been exactly a week since I had felt her lips on my own.

We both pulled back from the kiss at the same time and just stood there holding each other. Our breath hitting each other's lips as we breathed in and out. I hope she could tell how much I was in love with her in that kiss. She needed to know just how deep my love was for her.

"I love you, I love you so much," I breathed out against her slightly wet lips. Brittany opened her eyes softly and stared down at me.

"I love you too Santana, more than anything," she whispered against my lips.

I sighed out at her words and brought our lips back together. We stayed in each other's arms kissing each other softly for a few more minutes, until Brittany gently pulled back, bringing her hands down to my waist.

"Santana, I want to be with you, I just…. I need some time… to figure out things with Artie," she spoke out softly and I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Was she really going to break up with him and be with me?

"I don't want to blindside him and break up with him out of nowhere, just give me some time to figure out how I'm going to do it."

"You…You're going to break up with him?" I asked not believing what I was hearing.

"Yeah, I am." Brittany said smiling down at me.

"I… I don't know what to say," I said still in shock.

"Say that you'll wait for me," she asked gently bringing her forehead down to rest against mine.

"I'll wait for you," I said grabbing her from the back of her neck and pulling her down into a desperate kiss. I tilted my head to the side capturing her lips in a kiss full of passion and wanting. I'd wait for Brittany as long as she needed.

Our kiss slowed down and I gave her one last peck and pulled back. I heard the door handle jiggle, trying to open and we immediately pulled apart, both of us wiping at our tear stained cheeks.

The door sounded like a key was being slid into it, and a few seconds later Mrs. Heller walked through the door carrying her lunch.

"Girls, I thought you had left," she said setting her things down on her desk and turning towards us with a smile. I guess she could tell from our faces that we had both been crying. She knitted her eyebrows together worriedly and asked, "Is everything okay?" she asked walking over to us.

Brittany and I just looked at each other and smiled.

"Yes, everything's okay Mrs. Heller," I said, then linked Brittany's pinky with my own and pulled her gently towards the door.

"We'll see you tomorrow Mrs. Heller, bye," I said smiling back at her to assure her that everything was okay.

"Bye," she called out, worry still evident in her voice as we made our way out of the classroom.

We made our way to the cafeteria and walked over to our usual table. Artie was sitting at the end surrounded by the other glee members. He saw us making our way towards him and wheeled himself back and over to us.

"Brittany where were you? I waited for you at your locker but you never came," he said reaching out to hold her hand. At the sight of them holding hands, I immediately dropped my pinky from around Brittany's. I didn't want to see them holding hands, I didn't want to see him especially holding hands with the girl I loved.

"Oh, um I'm sorry, I had to talk to Mrs. Heller about some assignment," Brittany lied, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Oh, okay well you're here now, I haven't seen you all day," he said smiling up at her. I just stood there watching them talk and looked from Brittany back to him to see what she would say.

Luckily Brittany didn't say anything, she just smiled.

"Give me a kiss," he said tugging her arm down gently so they were face to face. As the words registered in my brain at what Artie said, I realized that they were going to kiss right in front of me. Oh God, I don't know if I can handle seeing Brittany kiss him. I know that were not together or anything yet, but still.

Brittany laughed slightly and leaned down, shattering my heart into pieces as she leaned forward towards him. For some reason I couldn't seem to look away from them. I was just standing there staring at them, and then right as Brittany came an inch away from his lips she tilted her head to the side and kissed him on the cheek.

I could see the slightly disappointed look on Artie's face and I couldn't help but smirk at him. Brittany had kissed his cheek. Not on the mouth, but on his cheek.

Brittany pulled back and smiled making her way over to the table to sit down in one of the empty chairs. Artie looked back at me and gave me a confused face, scrunching up his face slightly.

Artie was about to follow her, but Mike called out to him.

"Artie! Get back over here, we need to tell you the rest of the story!" Mike called over to him motioning with his hand to come back. Artie looked from Brittany back to Mike and then started rolling over to Mike. Mike immediately started telling the rest of the story once Artie reached the end of the table.

I just continued to smirk at him and then walked over to Brittany, sitting down in the seat next to her.

All throughout our lunch break I couldn't take my eyes off Brittany. I know she caught me staring at her a few times, but I didn't care. Tina had started talking to me from across the table and so I decided to just talk with her. Brittany was in the middle of a conversation with Mercedes, I had absolutely no idea what they were talking about, but Brittany was laughing. I smiled and looked over at Tina who had offered me some of her chips which I gladly accepted.

I felt something brush across my hand under the table and looked down. Brittany's hand was resting over mine, but she never looked over at me. She was still in a deep conversation with Mercedes. I gently turned my hand up and grasped her hand in my own, squeezing back softly.

Soon, I would get to have Brittany all to myself, and as soon as I'm able to call her mine, I'm never going to push her away again. I hope she knows she's going to be stuck with me for a very long time, because once we are finally in a relationship, I know that I will fall deeper and deeper in love with her as each day passes. She was the one for me, and I was never going to let her go, no matter what. I would eventually be brave enough to tell people about us, but for right now, I was going to just focus on us finally getting together.


End file.
